Chimera's blood
by CFMA Team-Nina-sama
Summary: Beaucoup de gens dans ce pays ont souffert à cause de l’alchimie, de ses conséquences ou de la cupidité des alchimistes. Mon nom est Jill, à 7 ans, l’alchimie interdite ne m’a pas épargnée, et là, j’ai vu ce que certains appellent  l’enfer  .
1. Où je vais

Intro : L'alchimie, technique scientifique employée pour changer la matière d'un corps ou modifier sa forme. Grâce à l'alchimie, il est possible de faire de grandes choses, choses qui sont parfois interdites. Beaucoup de gens dans ce pays ont souffert à cause de l'alchimie, de ses conséquences ou de la cupidité des alchimistes. Mon nom est Jill, à 7ans, l'alchimie interdite ne m'a pas épargnée, et là, j'ai vu ce que certains appellent « l'enfer ».

Chapitre 1, Où je vais.

Je suis née à Central, un 12 Avril ensoleillé en l'an 1900, une petite fille nommée Jill, atteinte d'une grave maladie encore inconnue et rare, les médecins prévoyaient ma mort avant mes 12 ans.

Quand j'étais une petite fille, malade et avec une famille absente, je pensais que j'avais touché le fond, que je ne pouvais ni remonter ni retomber plus bas. Mais j'avais tort, je n'avais pas encore touché le fond.

Quand je n'étais encore qu'une petite fille, je l'ai vu, j'ai vu l'enfer.

15 Juin 1917, Resembool à 13h52.

Un petit camion de déménagement s'approche du village.

-Conducteur : Ah si vous saviez, il y a pas si longtemps ici c'était un coin paumé au bout du monde. Personne ne venait ici, en peu de temps, beaucoup de maisons se sont construites et le village s'étend petit à petit. Notre gare s'agrandit et des magasins se sont ouverts. Rassurez-vous, jeune fille, vous serez bien ici.

La jeune fille, assise du côté passager contemplant la campagne en caressant un petit chien endormi sur ses genoux, lui lance un regard presque lassé.

- ?? : Vous l'aimez votre village, je me trompe ?

- Conducteur : Excusez-moi, mais je suis assez enthousiaste de voir combien les gens apprécient cette région et viennent y vivre.

La voiture se dirige vers un petit quartier où les maisons des anciens habitants côtoient les chantiers récents.

- ?? : Arrêtez-vous là s'il-vous plait. (montrant une ancienne maison devant laquelle se trouve un panneau sur lequel il est écrit « VENDU »)

- Conducteur : Bien. (stop le petit camion et commence à sortir quelques affaires tandis que sa jeune cliente va faire un tour dans la maison avec son chien dans les bras) Ouargh ! (sort une grosse malle du camion et va la poser dans la maison) Où dois-je placer ceci, demoiselle ?

- Là-bas, à côté de la cheminée, merci (s'en va sortir ses valises du camion)

Une fois le déchargement terminé, le déménageur sort de la maison en se tenant le dos et en se plaignant que son fils ne veut pas travailler avec lui.

- ?? : (a un petit rire nerveux tout en payant l'homme souffrant) Et voici pour votre dos (lui donne 200 cenz supplémentaires) Merci encore.

- Conducteur : (la remercie un bon moment) Si cela ne vous dérange pas, ma petite dame, je pourrais connaître votre nom ?

- Jill : Je m'appelle Jill, et le dormeur dans mes bras c'est Empyr.

- Conducteur : Enchanté (lui serre la main et s'arrête net) J'oubliais, vous serez probablement surprise de découvrir vos nouveaux voisins.

- Jill : Mes voisins ? (regarde la maison à côté)

- Conducteur : N'hésitez pas à sonner chez eux, ils ne vous mangeront pas. (retourne à son camion en la saluant et s'en va)

Et j'observais longuement la maison, cette maison à côté de la mienne. Après un petit moment de réflexion, je posais Empyr à mes pieds et me dirigeais vers la boîte aux lettres, sur celle-ci je lisais clairement le nom d' ELRIC.

3h plus tard.

Je me trouvais enfin devant la porte de la maison, la main paralysée devant la porte d'entrée en chêne de grande qualité et debout sur un fin paillasson au design raffiné. Empyr, impatient, me mordit le mollet.

- Jill : ?! Oui, pardon. (frappe à la porte en tremblant)

L'attente devant cette porte paraissait interminable, je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand un jeune garçon blond ouvrit la porte.

- Al : Bonjour …?

- Jill : B-bonjour… (paralysée)

- Al : Laissez-moi deviner… (se tourne légèrement vers l'intérieur) Ed y'a encore une de tes groupies qui a trouvé notre adresse !!

- Jill : Qu… ? Mais non je viens d'emménager à côté !

- Al : Vous verrez çà avec mon frère. (se pousse, un autre garçon blond aux cheveux plus long mais de plus petite taille descend les escaliers)

- Ed : ça commence à bien faire on peut jamais être tranquille ! (furieux)

- Jill : (plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire) Je crois que je préfère l'autre jeune homme.

- Ed : Répète un peu pour voir ?! (enrage)

- Jill : (reprend aussitôt son sérieux) Je viens d'emménager à côté de chez vous et le déménageur m'a informé que le célèbre Full-Metal vivait ici…

- Ed : (se calme) Ah…désolé mais j'ai énormément de visites de jeunes filles, ça agace ma petite amie.

- Jill : Heureusement qu'il dit « petite » amie.

Edward penchait la tête dehors en regardant ma maison. Il y avait encore quelques affaires dehors.

- Ed : En effet tu viens à peine d'arriver… Besoin d'aide ?

- Jill : C'est gentil mais non, je vais me débrouiller.

- Ed : Comment çà non ? Al ! Viens on va donner un coup de main à la voisine. (fait un pas en avant et marche sur Empyr)

- Jill : Hey ! (pousse Ed et prend vite son chien dans ses bras)

- Empyr : Rhhh. (grogne après le jeune homme et lui saute dessus)

- Ed : Qu…?! AHHH !!

Et ainsi contre mon grès les 2 jeunes hommes venaient chez moi pour m'aider à faire quelques travaux rapides.

15 Juin 1917, chez les Elric à 19h.

Edward et Alphonse rentraient chez eux. Dans l'entrée, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux rouge sang attendait leur retour.

- Copine d'Ed : C'était qui cette fille ? Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez elle ? (froide)

- Al : A toi de lui expliquer frangin. ' (file vite dans la salle de bain)

- Ed : Euh…On donnait un coup de main à la nouvelle voisine, promis.

- Copine d'Ed : C'est ça, avoue qu'elle est à ton goût cette garce.

- Ed : Ariane tu vas pas commencer. Il ne s'est rien passé je la connais même pas cette fille, et toi non plus alors l'insulte pas !

- Ariane : Et en plus tu prends sa défense.

- Ed : On l'a invité à manger chez nous pour faire connaissance…

- Ariane : ça veut dire que je dois me taper la bouffe... C'est bien pour te faire plaisir, mais je t'avertis, si elle te touche, je la bute.

-Ed : (l'enlace) C'est excitant quand tu te mets en colère tu sais…

Ariane : (rougit) P-pas la peine de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi.

15 Juin 1917, chez Jill à 19h46.

- Jill : Quelle idiote je fais. (range ses vêtements en cherchant quelque chose à mettre pour chez les Elric) Je dois éviter de me rapprocher d'eux, et s'ils me posaient des questions ?…

- Empyr : Ouarf ! (se tient à sa balle qui fait plus de la moitié de sa taille)

- Jill : Je veux bien mais peut-être que ça les gênerait si je te prenais…

- Empyr : … (donne un coup de dent dans sa balle)

- Jill : Hey, la bousille pas déjà je te l'ai offerte hier !

- Empyr : Ouah ! (lui tire la langue)

- Jill : C'est çà moque-toi petit fripon (le prend dans ses bras) …Tu sais j'ai tellement peur…cet alchimiste finira bien par me démasquer… (se perd dans ses plus folles angoisses) Promets-moi que si je me fais capturer tu t'enfuiras…

- Empyr : Mhh… (regard triste)

- Jill : Et en quoi puis-je faire confiance à ce garçon ? Tu peux me le dire...

Je me consolais en grattant la tête d'Empyr qui pleurait, mes doigts frôlaient entre ses poils deux bosses, blanches, au dessus de ses yeux, deux formes légèrement pointues. Une chimère, oui, mais mon meilleur ami…

Puis je me rendis chez mes voisins avec Empyr, le repas fût bien silencieux, Edward et Alphonse jouèrent pendant tout le repas avec Empyr, Ariane, elle, ne décrocha pas un mot, je pensais avoir échappé à la curiosité d'Ed jusqu'à ce que :

- Ed : Et Jill tu viens d'où ?

- Jill : Ce n'est pas si intéressant…

- Ariane : Tsss… (observant Empyr à côté)

- Ed : Ariane arrête de râler… Continue Jill '.

- Jill : Je viens de Central…

- Al : Et c'est tout ?

- Empyr : Waf ! (réclame un jeu pour aider sa maîtresse à échapper aux questions)

- Ed : Pas maintenant. (le prend sur ses genoux)

Je voyais les questions se profiler à l'horizon, et en posant les yeux sur Empyr, je me rendis compte que ce n'était peut-être pas très futé de ma part de l'avoir emmené ici. Mais je n'aimais pas le savoir seul à la maison.

-Ed : Alors comme ça tu viens de Central...bon, et après ?

Ed le caressa alors et s'entailla la main à cause des cornes de sa tête. Il parut soudain comprendre quelque chose.

- Ed : Jill…Empyr c'est une chimère, non ?

- Jill : … (paraît offensée) ça te pose un problème ? Tu as quelque chose contre les chimères ?

- Ed : (gêné) Euh non…désolé mais c'est un peu particulier comme animal de compagnie…tu l'as créée toi-même ?

Ariane et Alphonse restaient silencieux, tout le monde me regardait et je commençais à perdre mon calme.

- Jill : Non, je l'ai toujours eue avec moi… (froide)

Je n'arrivais pas à mentir, pourtant c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour en finir au plus vite avec cet enfer. Suite à cela un long silence s'installa, mais je ne voulais pas attendre les prochaines questions, je pris Empyr avec moi et partis en prenant quand même soin de me faire pardonner.


	2. Amis ou ennemi ?

Chapitre 2, amis ou ennemi ?

15 Juin 1917, Resembool à 23h.

- Ed : Jill ! Attends. (la suit dehors et l'attrape par le bras) S'il te plait…Je suis désolé…

- Jill : …Viens chez moi…demain, on en reparlera.

- Ed : Oui… (la lâche) B-bonne nuit. (gêné)

Je rentrai, sans lui répondre, ni même le regarder, furieuse et à la fois inquiète. J'allai à ma chambre, à l'étage, et déposai Empyr sur le lit.

- Jill : C'était une grosse connerie de t'avoir pris… (le caresse)

- Empyr : (pose ses pattes sur sa main et la lèche)

- Jill : (lui adresse un faible sourire) Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… C'est ce mec… (serre les poings) il est trop curieux. Je dois faire attention sinon je devrai me débarrasser de lui, comme pour tous les autres…

- Empyr : Arf ! (lui mord la main)

- Jill : ?! (sursaute) … Pardon Empyr (s'assied et le prend dans ses bras) tu sais j'en ai assez de déménager tous les mois… J'aimerais tant avoir une maison bien à nous qu'on ne quittera pas… (verse quelques larmes en serrant Empyr contre elle) J'ai besoin de sortir un peu je crois…

- Empyr : Mhh ! (hoche négativement la tête et se collant à elle)

Je n'aimais pas qu'il veuille me retenir à la maison, et pourtant il avait raison, à chaque fois que je sortais la nuit, je risquais d'y laisser ma vie…

- Jill : Empyr, tu sais que je ne peux pas resté enfermée. (le pose et se lève)

- Empyr : (aboie à plusieurs reprises, lui saute dessus et la chope par les vêtements)

- Jill : …(se sent mal à l'aise et tremble légèrement) Ok…tu as gagné, je reste là. Mais demain je sortirai.

Je reposai Empyr, me déshabillai avant d'enfiler une nuisette et me coucher. Empyr vint se blottir contre moi. Je le caressai un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Moi non, je ne dormais pas, et je n'avais pas dormi depuis 10 ans…

Pendant toute la nuit, mes pensées se tournaient vers mon avenir et ce garçon, Edward.Serais-je obligée de le tuer avant qu'il ne découvre qui j'étais? Peut-être pas, Empyr avait de l'instinct, s'il disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance, alors je n'avais pas de quoi le craindre. De toute façon, il se doutait de quelque chose, mais il s'agissait quand même d'un alchimiste d'état connu, sa mort ne passerait pas inaperçue…et son frère, sa petite amie…ou même les familles des nombreuses personnes que j'ai déjà tuées…comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt, je suis un monstre…

16 Juin 1917, Resembool à 08h16.

Ce jour là le ciel était gris, presque noir. Encore au lit, je regardais les nuages, Empyr dormait encore, serré contre ma poitrine, mais pour moi c'était l'heure de se lever, je le lâchai délicatement sans le réveiller, puis j'allai préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je mangeai en observant le jardin en friche, au milieu du jardin il y avait un vieux cerisier, mal taillé, des mauvaises herbes ici et là. Je me levai de ma chaise et sortait voir les « dégâts ». Dans le jardin des Elric, Ariane était assise sur le banc en train de boire un thé, je m'approchai de la haie.

- Jill : Bonjour…Ariane.

- Ariane : Tss…n'essaie pas de jouer à ce petit jeu là avec moi, ça ne marche pas.

- Jill : Hum…et à quoi je joue ?

- Ariane : Fais pas ton innocente, je sais qu'Edward te plaît.

- Jill : Mais ça va pas ?!

- Ariane : Je te préviens t'approche pas de lui ou je te règlerai ton compte. (se lève et rentre)

- Jill : (marmonne) Quelle fille stupide…

Et je fis demi-tour pour aller terminer mon petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Empyr qui venait de se lever.

Plus tard dans la matinée, j'allai au village histoire de faire quelques courses alimentaires, et, dans le centre du village, un bâtiment en construction attira mon attention, autour des travaux il y avait quelques militaires et des camions. Je me sentais angoissée par la présence des soldats mais tant pis, j'étais trop curieuse ; j'allai vers un groupe de 3 militaires qui discutaient, ceux-ci se turent en me voyant venir vers eux.

- Jill : Bonjour. Excusez-moi, je me suis installée hier et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il va se construire ici.

Un homme blond avec une cigarette se leva avec un grand sourire.

- Soldat : Voyez-vous charmante jeune fille, ici nous allons construire une petite caserne, nous sommes là pour travailler sur ce chantier mais pour le moment nous avons pris une pause. Cela vous plairait de vous joindre un peu à nous ?

- Jill : …Oh…j'aimerais bien vous savez mais c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

J'étais un peu gênée, mais la gentillesse de ce soldat à mon égard me faisait presque peur…Je ne pouvais pas accepter en savant que dans un futur proche il se pourrait que je sois forcée de le tuer…Je m'excusai et partai faire mes courses.

En revenant le groupe de soldat était toujours là et ils m'appelèrent, me demandant à nouveau de rester un peu avec eux, finalement j'acceptai.

Ils commencèrent par se présenter un à un :

Le plus petit du groupe, cheveux noirs, des yeux aussi noirs et des lunettes se nommait Kain Fuery.

Un autre un peu « enrobé » au cheveux roux, presque oranges s'appelait Breda.

Enfin le plus grand du groupe qui fumait toujours, Jean Havoc.

Vint ensuite mon tour de me présenter.

- Jill : Eh bien…mon nom est Jill, j'ai 17 ans, je viens de Central et je me suis installée à Resembool hier après-midi.

- Havoc : J'y pense, Edward et son frère sont installés ici depuis leur retour.

- Jill : J'ai emménagé à côté de chez eux…

Discutant avec eux je ne voyais pas le temps passer, puis un sujet auquel j'étais sensible arriva :

- Fuery : Au fait, ça fait plusieurs semaines que l'on n'entend plus parler de ce monstrueux tueur en série dans les journaux.

- Jill : Tueur ? Ah oui, celui qui tue ses victimes d'un trou dans la gorge ?

Tous me regardaient bizarrement.

- Jill : Ben quoi j'ai le droit de suivre l'actualité moi aussi !

- Breda : Oui, oui, en tout cas j'espère qu'on l'arrêtera vite ce monstre…il y a déjà eu beaucoup de morts.

- Jill : Vous êtes à sa poursuite ?

- Havoc : Depuis le début (en retirant la cigarette de sa bouche et soufflant la fumée blanche qui s'envola avec grâce avant de se dissiper) Mustang attend qu'on le repère avant d'envoyer un Alchimiste d'état.

- Jill : Vous le trouverez bien (pense) alchimistes d'états qui se font tous tuer…

Un autre homme, aux cheveux gris, venait vers nous.

Falman : Allez les gars, il serait un peu temps de se remettre au travail.

Breda : Rah…ce serait plus rapide si on était aidés par des alchimistes, on ne peut pas demander aux frères Elric ?

Falman : Tu sais bien qu'Edward n'est plus dans l'armée depuis son retour.

Jill : Bon, bonne chance, et au revoir.

Havoc : À bientôt j'espère.

Breda et Fuery : Au revoir.

16 Juin 1917, chez Jill à 15h00.

Je jardinais en attendant l'arrivée d'Edward, jusqu'au moment où un léger flash dans l'herbe attira mon attention. Empyr sauta dessus.

- Jill : ?! Hey fais gaffe !

- Empyr : (revient avec un objet rond et brillant dans la gueule, une fine chaîne argentée traînant au sol)

- Jill : Qu'est-ce que… ? (le prend dans ses bras) Donne… (prend l'objet en question par la chaîne pour lui extraire de la gueule, mais Empyr n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de lâcher prise ) Lâche ça Empyr. (continue de tirer)  
- Empyr : Rhhh… (se tortille dans tous les sens, saute des bras de Jill mais se retrouve pendu par la chaîne, son trésor entre les crocs)

- Jill : Ha ha ! J'ai plus qu'à attendre que tu fatigues petit fripon ! XD

- Empyr : … (lâche prise et retombe sur ses pattes)

J'examinai cet objet que je connaissai pourtant si bien, une montre en argent, celle des alchimistes d'état. Je l'approchai de mes yeux pour lire le nom gravé mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte à cet instant, je rentrai et la rangea dans un tiroir avant d'aller ouvrir à Edward.

- Jill : Bonjour…

- Ed : Salut, désolé de venir si tard, Ariane a perdu quelque chose et j'ai prétexté d'aller au village le chercher pour venir ici…

- Jill : Mhh…Entre.

Je le fis entrer et s'installer dans le salon, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lire le nom sur la montre en argent. Je préparai un thé avant d'entamer une longue discussion avec Edward.

- Ed : J'ai bien réfléchi, désolé pour hier, on n'a vraiment pas été accueillant.

- Jill : Ce n'est rien…

- Ed : Je voudrais m'excuser aussi pour l'attitude d'Ariane…elle croit que je la trompe et que tu me plais…Or ce n'est pas le cas…

- Jill : Ah ben merci c'est bien gentil, on peut dire que tu sais parler aux femmes !  
- Ed : N-non Jill c'est pas contre toi, j't'assure ! (rougi, très gêné)

- Jill : Vaut mieux pour toi…

- Ed : Sinon tu trouves ça comment Resembool ?

- Jill : Mieux que Central.

- Ed : C'est vrai que tu as vécu à Central. (lui sourit) Et c'était comment ? Tes parents ne te manquent pas ?

- Jill : Mes parents sont morts Edward. (reste impassible)

- Ed : (choqué) Qu…Euh…Je suis désolé, excuse moi…c'est …vraiment triste pour toi… (ne sais plus quoi dire)

- Jill : Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais…

- Ed : O-oui mais….enfin…ça devait être des gens bien.

- Jill : C'est faux.

- Ed : (surpris) Pa…pardon ?!

- Jill : Si tu étais à ma place tu ne dirais pas ça.

- Ed : Jill…Si tu veux en parler je peux…

- Jill : Non. (froide) Je ne veux pas en parler, je n'en ai pas besoin de ton aide non plus. Tu peux aussi te garder ta pitié, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me suis très bien débrouillée seule.

- Ed : D'accord…Je m'excuse, mais je dois y aller, sinon Ariane va me tuer…Merci pour le thé.

Je ne lui répondis pas et le laissai s'en aller, je terminai mon thé et repris la montre en argent dans le tiroir.

- Jill : Quelle surprise, non seulement elle était mariée mais en plus alchimiste d'état, Ariane Elric.


	3. Mon vrai visage

_Bon c'est un peu dur mais pour mieux comprendre ce chapitre il faut plus entrer dans la peau de Ed que de Jill, un peu comme si c'était Edward qui faisait la narration. Enfin bonne lecture à vous et remerciements à tous ceux qui ont lu les 2 précédents chapitres et qui liront celui-ci. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3, mon vrai visage.

16 Juin 1917, chez les Elric à 19h.

Edward rentrait chez lui en traînant des pieds après avoir passé l'après-midi dehors pour se changer les idées.

- Ariane : (l'attendait de pied ferme dans l'entrée) Où t'étais ?  
- Ed : Je cherchais ta montre au village…

- Ariane : Tu l'as retrouvée ?  
- Ed : Non. Mais je vais me coucher un peu, appelle-moi pour le dîner.

- Ariane : …

Le jeune garçon monta les marches vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit, derrière lui son jeune frère entra et referma la porte.  
- Al : Ed, je t'ai vu, t'es allé chez cette fille…  
- Ed : Quoi ? Toi aussi t'en as après elle ?

- Al : Non mais je me fais du souci, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais à Ariane ? (voix dure)

- Ed : Arrête, il ne s'est rien passé avec Jill, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir et on a un peu discuté…

- Al : C'est facile à dire ça.

- Ed : Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Al : Je ne crois que ce que je vois. (retournant à la porte) Et je vois que tu as l'air déjà très proche de cette fille.

- Ed : Al soit sympa…elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu ses parents…tu sais bien ce qu'elle doit ressentir.  
- Al : …Arrête avec tes excuses, va dire la vérité à Ariane. (sort de la chambre)

17 Juin 1917, chez les Elric à 1h.

Edward et Ariane sont dans leur lit, Ariane contre son mari, lui caresse le torse les joues encore roses après le délicieux moment qu'elle vient de vivre avec son homme.

- Ed : Ariane…il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

- Ariane : Oui ? (voix presque coquine)

- Ed : Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je te trompe pour Jill, c'est juste une amie…enfin je pense…

- Ariane : (se dresse au dessus de lui) Tu es allé encore une fois chez elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ed : Oui….

- Ariane : (le gifle) C'est qu'une garce ! T'as rien à faire chez elle tu entends ! RIEN !

- Ed : (lui prend les poignets) Arrête ta crise de jalousie, c'est toi que j'aime. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas méchante mais tu refuses de le reconnaître, alors arrêtes de l'insulter.

- Ariane : (verse quelques larmes de colère) Mais…

- Ed : Non… (l'embrasse) Je vais sortir un peu prendre l'air et quand je reviendrai, je veux que tu sois calmée.

- Ariane : (le visage écarlate) Non…

- Ed : Tais-toi Ariane. (sort en claquant la porte)

Il prit de quoi se rhabiller avant de sortir dans la nuit, vers le village, sous une pluie battante qui avait menacé de tomber toute la journée. Mais il s'en foutait de la pluie, il voulait aller loin de sa maison. Une fois dans le village, des échos de cris attirèrent son attention, que se passait-il dans ce paisible Resembool ?

- Havoc : Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir !

Quelques coups de feu retentirent dans les rues désertes. Edward courut dans les rues pour savoir d'où venait ce vacarme et s'arrêta près d'une immense haie en entendant un dernier coup de feu, celui-ci très proche de lui. Il y eut un silence d'une fraction de seconde, une ombre menaçante surgit d'au dessus de la haie. Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps d'éviter que cette chose ne lui tombe dessus. Sous le poids de son « agresseur », le jeune homme tomba en arrière avant de se cogner sur le sol trempé. La masse blanche qui lui était tombée dessus se releva lentement, dos à lui.

- Ed : (sonné) Uuhhh ?…Ah !

En revenant un peu à lui, Edward, qui se redressait, découvrit en face de lui la chose qui l'avait « attaqué ». Une paires d'ailes fines et dépourvues de plumes, des pattes robustes aux griffes acérées, une longue queue au bout bleuté, une tête allongée avec une mâchoire munie de dents certes courtes mais en apparence tranchantes, avec de longues oreilles qui avaient l'air d'avoir souffert suite à de divers coups. Tout comme les ailes elles avaient le bout bleu. A 4 pattes sous son nez, il y avait une chose semblable à un gros lézard couvert d'écailles blanches comme neige. Deux grands yeux bleus le fixaient, il avait peur, peur en se souvenant de Nina, de Tucker, peur en se souvenant de sa mère transmutée, devait-il fuir ?

- Ed : N-non ! (rampe en arrière pour s'éloigner du monstre) LAISSE-MOI !

Ses jambes ne répondaient pas, elles étaient figées, impossible de bouger : il se mit à penser que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

La chimère s'avança vers lui, il continua de reculer jusqu'à se retrouver coincé contre la haie, mais il continua comme s'il pouvait passer à travers pour s'enfuir. Mais trop tard, la chimère était juste au dessus de lui. Il tressaillit quand celle-ci leva une patte, mais ce n'était pas pour le frapper. La chimère porta sa patte à une poche attachée à une de ses cuisses, elle en sortit un objet brillant qu'elle déposa entre les jambes d'Ed. Déboussolé, il lança un regard furtif au monstre avant de prendre la montre d'alchimiste. Un coup de feu retentit et une balle siffla entre la chimère et Edward.

- Chimère : ?! (se retourne)  
- Havoc : EDWARD ! (surgissant d'une ruelle suivi d'un petit groupe de soldats armés)

- Chimère : Rhhh ! (se dressant sur ses pattes arrières)  
- Havoc : Ne bouge plus, sale monstre, tu es fait comme un rat !

Les soldats gardaient leurs distances avec la chimère qui était plus grande qu'un humain de taille moyenne, elle fit un pas pour s'éloigner d'Edward et resta ensuite immobile. Les 4 militaires autour d'elle s'en approchèrent sans baisser leurs armes, jusqu'à ce que la créature pousse un cri de colère et fasse un demi-tour en frappant chaque homme d'un violant coup de queue dans la tête. En ouvrant ses ailes, elle lança un regard triste à Havoc, qui se mit à lui tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le ciel.

- Havoc : Tout va bien Edward ? (venant vers celui-ci)  
- Ed : Oui, je crois… (encore un peu sous le choc et tenant la montre sur laquelle il était gravé le nom d'Ariane Elric)

17 Juin 1917, chez les Elric à 7h.

Il pleuvait toujours ce matin là, la douce mélodie de l'eau était de temps à autre perturbée par le grondement des éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel de leur puissance de titan. Une voiture noire s'arrêta dans la rue devant la maison des Elric. Un homme aux cheveux noirs en sortit, un parapluie noir dans la main pour se protéger de l'eau, il avança vers la porte accompagné de deux soldats et vint frapper à la porte.

- Ed : Oui ? (ouvre la porte encore endormi)

- Roy : Hey ! Full Metal ! (adressant un grand sourire au jeune homme bien plus petit que lui)

- Ed : Ah…Au revoir. (lui referme la porte au nez)

Ariane, qui avait passé la nuit seule venait dans l'entrée.

- Ariane : Qui était-ce ?

- Ed : Oh, juste Mustang… (allant à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner)

- Ariane : Rah ! Espèce d'idiot ça doit être important. (va ouvrir)  
- Roy : (toujours devant la porte) Ah quand même ! Bonjour belle demoiselle ! (lui fait une bise amicale)

- Ariane : Salut… (rougissant un peu)

- Roy : (entre) J'ai à parler avec ce cher Edward, c'est assez important.

- Ed : C'est pour quoi encore ? (revient de la cuisine en râlant)  
- Roy : Quel accueil...Je me suis déplacé en personne pour te confier une mission, importante... (prend un air plus sérieux)  
- Ed : Quelle mission importante ? (va se servir du café)  
- Roy : (pose son dossier sur la table) On a un gros gibier en liberté...  
- Ed : Un gros gibier ? Voyons ça, c'est encore un terroriste qui fait des étincelles ?

- Roy : … (lance un regard à Ariane)

- Ed : Ah…Ariane tu peux nous laisser seul ?

- Ariane : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Ed : Ariane s'il te plaît.

Et la jeune femme quitta la pièce, inquiète de ce que Mustang pourrait dire à Edward.

- Roy : Je sais que tu l'as vue.

- Ed : Oui je l'ai vue, de très près même…

- Roy : Tu as compris ce que je veux ?

- Ed : Non, je vois pas ce que cette chimère a fait de mal.

- Roy : Ca fait 10 ans qu'on lui court après, on ne sait ni d'où elle vient ni pourquoi elle est en liberté.

- Ed : Depuis 10 ans ? Et pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? (s'assoit en face de Mustang) C'est ça, elle ferait un parfait cobaye, n'est-ce pas ? (agressif)

- Roy : Du calme (ouvrant le dossier) Cette chimère a tué 98 personnes.

- Ed : Q-quoi ?!

- Roy : Tu as très bien entendu (tire une feuille du dossier) Voici la liste de…

Edward lui arracha la feuille des mains et lu la liste des victimes, une main posée sur la bouche.

- Ed : Autant d'alchimistes…de soldats, mais surtout des civils…

Il y eu un long silence.

- Ed : Je l'ai vue de près moi, et franchement cette chimère n'avait pas l'air d'une machine à tuer, bien que son corps soit équipé pour…De plus, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chimère qui tue à droite et à gauche quand ça lui chante...(ne veut pas y croire)

- Roy : On a des témoins et des photos, de plus, cette chimère tue toujours de la même façon : un trou dans la gorge…Mais je constate que tu ne lis presque jamais le journal, j'ai une énorme pile qui t'attend à Central si tu es intéressé.

- Ed : Sans façon…Et si j'ai bien compris, ma mission est de la tuer ?

- Roy : Non, je veux que tu me la ramènes, morte ou vive.

- Ed : J'en ai foutrement pas envie, et je ne suis plus alchimiste d'état, mais j'ai l'impression que je suis obligé d'accepter la mission... (soupir) ça me fera des vacances, Ariane me tape vraiment sur les nerfs ces temps ci…

- Roy : (se lève) Une dernière confidence, tout les alchimistes que j'ai envoyés ont été tués…

En me séchant les cheveux dans ma chambre j'aperçus Mustang qui sortait de chez les Elric. Je vins près de la fenêtre et observa la voiture s'en aller.

- Ariane : (revient dans la cuisine) Tu as une mission, c'est ça ?

- Ed : Oui, mais ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ariane : Pourquoi me caches-tu ça ?! Tu oublies que je pouvais la faire avec toi cette mission ! (verse une larme) Tu me caches beaucoup de choses depuis que Jill est là…Tu ne m'a même pas dit où tu as retrouvé ma montre…

- Ed : C'est secret, c'est ma mission je n'ai pas à t'en parler, et je commence maintenant. (la prend dans ses bras) T'en fais pas Ariane, je n'ai pas besoin de me déplacer bien loin. (va prendre son manteau)

- Ariane : Tu es allé chez Jill hier soir…et elle t'a donné la montre. (froide)

- Ed : Non je suis sortit en ville, ne raconte pas de bêtises…

- Ariane : Non je le sais ! C'est elle qui avait ma montre !

- Ed : Me dis pas que tu es allé la cacher chez elle.

- Ariane : … (pleure de colère) Tu vois que tu es allé chez elle.  
- Ed : Pas du tout, ta montre, je l'ai trouvée dans la rue hier.(sort, furieux après Ariane)

Il se rendit en ville, sous cette pluie qui n'en finissait pas, et il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Il se posait un tas de questions, cette chimère…d'où venait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à tuer ? Pourquoi avait-elle la montre d'Ariane ? Comment me connaissait-elle pour me la rendre ?... Et surtout, qui avait bien pu la créer ?


	4. Mon vrai visage, suite

_Mes habitudes n'ont pas changé depuis que j'ai été repérée la nuit précédente. Je continue à sortir la nuit malgré les patrouilles de militaires positionnées dans le village et ses environs, plus ce petit alchimiste, Edward, son réputé talent d'alchimiste finira-t-il par me poser problème ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui, pas même peur d'avoir à l'affronter. _

Chapitre 3, mon vrai visage (suite)

Je savais bien qu'il était imprudent de sortir la nuit avec les militaires dehors, mais très franchement, quand on a passé 7 ans de sa vie enfermée, comment résister à l'envie de sortir ? Surtout quand il est possible de voler, quelle sensation de liberté et de légèreté, c'est merveilleux mais dangereux, car quand on y a goûté c'est dur de se retenir…

Le soleil se levait sur Resembool, les premières lueurs faisaient renaître la paisible campagne encore humide de l'orage des derniers jours.

18 Juin 1917, chez Jill à 23h40.

Les rues étaient calmes dehors à la sortie de la petite ville, c'était au centre que les militaires patrouillaient le plus souvent à la recherche de la chimère vue 2 jours plus tôt.

Postée devant la fenêtre, je caressais Empyr, c'était bientôt l'heure de sortir. Je couchai Empyr et me déshabillai, il n'était pas confortable de porter des vêtements quand on était un gros lézard…

J'allai dans la salle de bain et me regardai dans le miroir, je fixai le reflet de mes propres yeux, mes yeux de serpent marron, la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas changer c'était bien la forme de mes pupilles. Après un profond soupir, je les fermai pour ensuite les réouvrir, ils étaient bleus, et ma peau avait blanchi. Mon corps changeait lentement de forme et de taille jusqu'à devenir celui de la chimère tueuse tant recherchée.

J'ouvris la fenêtre de la salle de bain et sautai dehors avec un étrange enthousiasme qui me faisait peur. J'eus alors envie d'aller taquiner le petit FullMetal en ville.

Sur la place centrale, Edward était assis sur un banc, fatigué, il pensait à Ariane, dont le comportement l'agaçait. Il se leva et se mit à nouveau en marche dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver et arrêter la chimère. Il se posait encore tout un tas que questions qu'il aimerait poser à cette chimère.

Il avançait dans les rues sombres, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, perdu dans ses pensées qui s'emmêlaient. Soudain, une brise agréable et légère souffla, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et garda la tête baissée.

Je m'étais posée au sommet du clocher, Resembool s'était bien endormi. Du haut de mon perchoir, je cherchais Edward qui n'était peut-être pas loin, car j'avais cru reconnaître son odeur.

- Ed : ça sert à rien de passer la nuit dans les rues, on a même pas vu cette chose hier soir… Je veux aller me coucher, j'en ai marre…

Le son d'une poubelle qui tombait dans une ruelle à côté de lui vint perturber le silence de la nuit.

- Ed : ?!...C'est elle… (sur ses gardes, s'approche de la ruelle qui est plongée dans l'obscurité) Montre-toi !

- ?? : Miaaa… (un petit miaulement faible lui répondit)

- Ed : Hein ?... (s'approche des poubelles) Encore un chat…

Un petit chat blanc mangeait ce qu'il restait sur une carcasse de poulet dans les détritus étalés sur le sol par la chute de la poubelle.

- Ed : … (lui adresse une caresse) Si mon frère était là, il te prendrait avec lui… (sourit faiblement et fait demi-tour) Qu.. ?!

Je m'étais postée là, à la sortie de la ruelle, je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais lui faire, mais c'était sûr, j'allais bien m'amuser avec cet humain.

- Ed : … (tremble) Merde…je suis pris au piège… J'ai pas le choix j'ai l'impression, je vais capturer cette chimère, mais avant il faudra la blesser… (transmute son automail)

Le temps que son automail change d'apparence, je lui fonçai dessus avant de sauter, les pattes arrière en avant, je lui frappai le torse, et il tomba en arrière dans les poubelles. En voyant son étonnement et sa colère, je me mis à rire de ma voix rauque de chimère avant de m'enfuir, car il se relevait déjà.

- Ed : RHHH ! Reviens ! Tu vas voir. (la poursuit)

Et je courais, courais, encore et encore, il se fatiguait bien plus vite que moi et m'ordonna de m'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne l'écoutai pas et continuai. Jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe dans ses mains et que je me retrouve alors enfermée dans une grande cage transmutée à partir du sol…

- Ed : Hé hé ! (reprend un peu son souffle) Tu fais moins… la maligne…maintenant… Je te tiens.

- Jill : … (s'assied au fond de la cage)

- Ed : Maintenant, tu vas être une gentille chimère et répondre…enfin si tu le peux, à mes questions… Qui t'a créée ?

- Jill : … (le regarde dans les yeux)

- Ed : …Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Resembool ?

- Jill : …

- Ed : Peut-être que tu me comprends pas… C'est toi qui as tué tous ces gens ?

Je restai silencieuse à cette question, je me mis debout et observai les barreaux dans la cage.

- Ed : Réponds, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir…

Je tournai la tête vers lui et la secouai négativement, il eut l'air très étonné de ma réponse et se leva d'un bond pour se rapprocher de la cage.

- Ed : Qui a fait ça ?

Je levai un doigt et me désignai, il était totalement confus par mes réponses. Quant à moi, je cherchais toujours un moyen de sortir mais ce ne fut pas trop dur, je bondis et frappai les barreaux avec ma queue, je les avais bien abîmés, mais il manquait un coup pour les casser.

- Ed : ?! Arrête ça !

Je donnai encore un coup et m'enfuis. Mais à cet instant, il se jeta sur moi et me saisit par la queue, une partie où je n'aimais pas trop être tenue de la sorte.

- Ed : Ne t'en va pas !

Je le regardai un peu, me mis à quatre pattes et fermai les yeux.

- Ed : ?? Qu…Qu'est ce que tu fabri…ARG ! (lui lâche vite la queue, la main gauche brûlée et l'automail rouge) Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?! (veut se tenir le poignet mais son automail chaud le brûle aussi) AAHH ! Saleté !

Une légère fumée sortait de ma gueule, je lui adressai un sourire sadique avant de m'enfuir à nouveau. Mais il me poursuivit encore jusqu'à me coincer dans une impasse.

- Ed : Rhhh ! Tu vas arrêter maintenant ou je serai obligé de te faire mal.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et cherchai un moyen de m'enfuir vite fait : à l'étage au-dessus, une fenêtre était ouverte. Je fis un pas vers le mur.

- Ed : …Tu fais quoi là ? (lève les yeux vers la fenêtre) Non…Tu ne… !

Trop tard pour menacer, j'avais déjà sauté en haut du mur et atteint la fenêtre, je la fermai vite derrière moi. J'étais dans une chambre, celle d'un enfant à en juger par les jouets sur le sol. Plus loin, il y avait un lit. C'était bien un enfant qui y dormait…enfin je l'avais réveillé en fermant la fenêtre…

- Fillette : Mhh…Maman…c'est toi ? (se redresse en se frottant les yeux)

Edward courut autour de la maison pour trouver la porte d'entrée, mais quand il la trouva il se mit à cogner sur celle-ci en criant pour qu'on lui ouvre. Les lumières de la maison finirent enfin par s'allumer et un homme tenant une barre métallique lui ouvrit. Edward fit un pas en arrière.

- Homme : Qu'est ce que tu veux connard ?!

- Ed : Oh oh … Je suis alchimiste d'état et j'étais à la poursuite d'un dangereux criminel qui s'est introduit par une fenêtre du premier étage !

_Promis, au prochain chapitre, fini le style théâtral ! XD_


	5. La chasse est ouverte

_Avant tout je souhaite remercier MiTess pour le fav, à Kiku-chan qui attendait ce chapitre et surtout à Sabine dont les messages m'ont fait très plaisir (moi aussi je déteste Ariane XD)._

_Que va-t-il advenir de cette petite fille ? Suis-je vraiment aussi dangereuse que ce que les militaires le prétendent ? _

_La chasse a commencé, vais-je encore être obligée de tuer l'alchimiste qui me traque ?_

_Ma seule chance d'en finir avec ça est de dire la vérité, toute la vérité. _

Chapitre 4, La chasse est ouverte.

Sans attendre une réponse de l'homme, Edward se précipita dans les escaliers pour grimper à l'étage et se mit à ouvrir toutes les portes devant lesquels il passait ; mais il stoppa net au moment d'aller ouvrir la dernière porte en entendant venir du fond du couloir le rire d'une petite fille.

Le père de l'enfant qui riait monta les escaliers à toute vitesse pour se précipiter vers la chambre, Edward le retint avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se jeter dans la chambre.

J'étais par terre, appuyée contre le lit, la petite fille était assise entre mes pattes et me tenait les oreilles, mais elle avait arrêté de rire et s'était mise à pleurer de peur depuis l'entrée d'Ed dans la chambre. La gamine essayait de se cacher entre mes pattes, je la fis passer dans mon dos pour faire face à Ed sans quelle ne risque d'être blessée. Il y eu un long silence, je le regardais dans les yeux avec l'air de lui dire « Tu vois elle n'a rien », mais lui me fusillait du regard.

-Eloigne-toi, saleté...

Au son de sa voix je me rendais bien compte que j'étais allée trop loin, mais que faire ? Si je restais immobile, il m'attaquerait et pourrait blesser la petite lorsque j'éviterai le coup. Pas le choix, c'est à moi de bouger. Je fis un demi-tour vers la gamine et lui lécha la joue avant de sauter contre le mur et ensuite me pousser avec force pour attaquer rapidement Ed qui avait déjà lancé son offensive, l'auto mail qu'il avait plus tôt dans la nuit transformé en dague. Cette situation me fit peur pour cette pauvre enfant. C'était moi ou elle, mais plutôt mourir que de laisser un enfant se faire blesser sous mes yeux.

Mais ce garçon était lent dans son attaque et baissait énormément sa garde pour se concentrer dans l'attaque, je reçus un coup de dague dans la cuisse gauche, j'y avais été obligée pour que le coup ne parte pas jusqu'à la petite. Je mis toute ma force dans mon élan et posai mes pattes sur le visage et le torse d'Ed avant de l'envoyer contre le sol. Sans attendre, je me jetai par la fenêtre pour m'envoler et disparaître pour cette nuit.

19 Juin, chez Jill à 3h30.

En rentrant par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, je laissai s'échapper un petit gémissement en posant mes pattes au sol, j'avais oublié ma cuisse complètement déchirée par le coup que j'avais pris.

Effectivement il ne m'avait pas loupé, j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang, pensant que j'allais me vider et en crever, mais j'étais un peu pessimiste. Empyr, qui m'avait entendu gémir, vint dans la salle de bain et me grogna après. Cette boule de poils ne cessa de me réprimander tandis que je lavais je sang sur ma jambe, je pris enfin des bandages et allai sur mon lit pour les appliquer sur la plaie qui était assez profonde. A cet instant, Empyr grimpa sur le lit et s'approcha de la plaie.

-Excuse-moi mon amour, je ne t'ai pas écouté…

Il se mit à me lécher la plaie, ça me faisait mal, je le poussai un peu mais je me souvins que la salive animale pouvait éviter les infections, je le laissai donc continuer à me lécher et fis mon bandage quand il eut terminé. Je le pris alors contre moi, il avait du sang un peu partout autour la gueule, mais tant pis, je le laverais à son réveil, je déposai lentement mes lèvres sur son front et l'embrassai. Je l'aimai tant cette petite chimère qui ne grandissait pas, qui me suivait partout, qui me réconfortait et prenait soin de moi. Empyr, ce n'est pas un simple animal de compagnie et c'était bien plus qu'un ami, une relation qu'on ne pouvait décrire par des mots, il fallait le voir pour le comprendre.

Au même moment, Edward rentrait chez lui, épuisé mais surtout énervé. Il ouvrit la porte, jeta son manteau sur un fauteuil du salon et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Elle a l'air dure cette mission, dit Ariane qui était assise dans le canapé à l'attendre.

Edward eut un léger sursaut, car il ne l'avait pas vue.

-Je dois t'avouer que oui, soupira-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Laisse-moi faire cette mission avec toi Edward…ça te permettra de respirer un peu plus !

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu m'aides pour cette mission.

Edward prit les mains de sa femme en s'asseyant dans le canapé, Ariane sentit que la main gauche d'Ed n'était plus aussi douce, elle alluma la lampe à côté du canapé et se posa une main sur la bouche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Ce n'est rien, il détourna la tête.

-Attends, laisse-moi faire, je vais te soigner.

Un éclair rouge traversa la pièce, la brûlure sur la main d'Edward avait disparu, celui-ci prit Ariane dans ses bras.

-Si ce n'était pas si compliqué…j'aurais pu accepter que tu fasses cette mission avec moi, tu t'inquiètes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'attendre ici.

-J'avais froid, seule dans un grand lit, dit-elle en s'endormant des les bras d'Edward.

Empyr se réveilla aux aurores, moi, qui n'avais pas dormi, lui adressai quelques caresses pour le réveiller en douceur, il me lécha le nez. Sa gueule empestait le fer, je le saisit par la peau de cou.

-Allez ! Au bain !

-Kaïï, couina-t-il en m'adressant un regard touchant.

-Tss ! T'as voulu me lécher, tu assumes petit monstre, tu pues du bec.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en boitant, je fis couler un bain chaud et nettoyai Empyr, je pris ensuite ma douche pendant qu'il se frottait rageusement à sa serviette. Nous descendîmes ensuite prendre notre déjeuner.

Plus tard dans la journée, Edward se rendit au village pour aller voir Mustang qui s'était temporairement installé dans la petite caserne qui était terminée.

Il resta plusieurs heures à parler de la nuit précédente à Mustang :

-Je l'ai déjà dit, elle n'a rien fait à cette gamine. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a joué avec…

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas d'enfants dans notre liste de victimes, affirma Roy en jetant un coup d'œil sur la fiche.

-Je crois qu'elle fait la différence entre les adultes et les petits…par contre j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne comprend pas très bien le langage humain. Le plus louche c'est quand je l'ai touchée… je me suis brûlé la main sur ses écailles, pourtant ce n'était pas dû à un quelconque frottement, elle est resté immobile.

-Avec l'alchimie il est possible de faire des chimères étonnantes, il en va de soi pour celle-ci… Je suis impatient de savoir qui a pu la créer et de l'arrêter.

Edward ne voulut pas répondre et se leva.

-Au fait, Mustang...

-Hum ?

-Je voudrais une arme, dit le blondinet d'un air hésitant.

-Je vois…va voir Havoc, il est certainement en train de manger au réfectoire en bas.

Ed alla trouver Havoc qui lui fournit une arme et une pochette de balles supplémentaires.  
Puis il rentra chez lui, voulant passer un peu de temps avec Ariane avant de repartir le soir même.

Le lendemain soir à 22h.

Ma cuisse avait déjà cicatrisé et je ne boitais plus. Je me sentais en forme et voulais sortir un peu pour en profiter. Mais je n'avais plus envie de me cacher, je commençais à me demander si c'était une bonne chose de cacher au monde mon nom, le nom de mes parents que je haïssais du plus profond de mon être. Je m'étais déjà posé cette question plusieurs fois auparavant, peut-être, qui sait, un jour le monde entier serait au courant que le monstre était une jeune fille du nom de Jill Crew.

J'aimerais tellement devenir quelqu'un que les gens admirent une sorte de héros, comme dans les livres, qui sauve les innocents et combat le mal. Moi qui adorais tant les enfants, moi, dont les mains ont tué presque 100 personnes contre mon gré…

-Mais que fais-tu en moi…sort de là sale monstre, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais…ce corps, il est à moi…arrête de me suivre et fiche-moi la paix.

Je partis au village à mon heure habituelle avec l'envie d'aller le lui dire, lui dire, à Edward que je n'avais tué personne. La nuit était belle, ce soir c'était la pleine lune, je me sentais bien. Je me posai sur le toit d'une maison et me mis à chercher le petit blond.

J'entendis une conversation de deux soldats assis sur un banc. Apparemment ce soir-là Ed voulait faire sa ronde à la sortie du village, et je m'y rendis sans attendre, une fois arrivée à ladite zone, je descendis dans la rue. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas bien loin, mais je n'entendais pas de bruit de pas. Je me plaçai dans une ruelle étroite se terminant par un cul-de-sac plongé dans une obscurité totale.

Je tressaillis en entendant dans mon dos un souffle masculin.

-Alors Chimère, tu me cherchais ?


	6. Ombre étouffée

_J'entendis une conversation de deux soldats assis sur un banc. Apparemment ce soir-là Ed voulait faire sa ronde à la sortie du village, et je m'y rendis sans attendre, une fois arrivée à ladite zone, je descendis dans la rue. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas bien loin, mais je n'entendais pas de bruit de pas. Je me plaçai dans une ruelle étroite se terminant par un cul-de-sac plongé dans une obscurité totale._

_Je tressaillis en entendant dans mon dos un souffle masculin._

_- Alors Chimère, tu me cherchais ?_

Chapitre 5, Ombre étouffée.

Je me retournai avec une certaine joie et l'envie de lui crier « Edward ! ». Mais au contraire, je n'eus pas même le temps de tourner la tête que je reçus son poing droit en pleine caboche.

J'entendis le son de mes crocs se casser dans ma gueule tout en étant projetée sur les pavés, à moitié assommée par le coup.

Edward s'approcha de moi et se pencha d'une façon presque nonchalante pour me regarder.

- Cette fois, tu ne t'enfuiras pas, Chimère.

Un léger filet de sang coulait de ma gueule. Je le regardais et je ne savais pas si je devais fuir ou l'affronter pour espérer lui parler.

Il portait un grand manteau noir sur le dos et une paire de gants épais. Je vis à cet instant la crosse de l'arme dépassant d'une poche de son pantalon. Je ne devais pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je me relevai en bousculant Edward qui se jeta alors sur moi et me saisit la mâchoire de façon à la maintenir fermée, il me tenait de sorte à ce que ma tête soit penchée au plus bas gênant ainsi les mouvements de mes bras.

- Avec ces gants je peux te toucher sans me brûler ! Je te croyais plus rusée que ça. Tu ne sais donc pas te battre ?

A ces mots je me mis à penser « Peut-être que je n'aime pas me battre, mais je sais comment tu respires ! ». J'enroulai ma queue autour du cou de ce petit prétentieux qui me libéra la mâchoire pour me serrer la queue.

- Lâ…lâche-moi, m'ordonna-t-il avec une voix étouffée.

Je portai ma main à ma gorge, j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air autant que lui, je lui lâchai la gorge, il tomba à genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Non, j'avais dit que je ne le tuerais pas…je ne veux pas faire souffrir sa famille. Tout ce mal autour de moi…Je m'éloignai de lui jusqu'à lui tourner le dos pour partir.

- Kof ! Reviens ! Je t'ai dit que… je ne te laisserais pas… partir !

Il m'enferma à nouveau dans une cage avec son alchimie, cette fois-ci plus résistante. Mais je ne voulais pas me battre, je n'allais pas non plus me laisser avoir si facilement.

- Ne me force pas à employer la manière forte.

J'en avais foutrement rien à faire de ses menaces, je voulais rentrer chez moi. Je pris une craie dans la poche sur ma cuisse, traçai un cercle de transmutation sur l'un des barreaux et réduisis sa stupide cage en poussière. Il resta figé à me regarder comme une bête curieuse. Je lui lançai un regard sombre et commençai à m'en aller sans trop me presser.

- ATTENDS !

Une fois de plus, il me sauta dessus ; je l'évitai, mais il m'attrapa par le bras, me fis tomber en avant sous lui et me plaqua au sol.

- COMMENT PEUX-TU FAIRE DE L'ALCHIMIE, SALE MONSTRE ?!

Il semblait outragé par ce que je venais de faire sous ses yeux. Je posai mes pattes arrière contre son torse et l'éjectai 5 mètres plus loin avant de me dresser sur mes pattes arrière et de lui adresser un regard noir. « Sale monstre », Cette insulte m'était insupportable.

- Personne… n'a le droit…de me traiter…DE MONSTRE !

Je m'adressai à lui de ma voix rauque, cette voix grave et effrayante, cette voix qui n'avait rien d'humain.

- Qu….qu….M-mais tu parles ?!

- Bien sûr, vermisseau.

Il était complètement paralysé, tremblant, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Certainement comme tous les alchimistes que j'avais tués, ce morveux devait penser que j'étais incapable de parler.

Je tirai un briquet de ma poche et l'allumai en agitant le bras ; la flamme devint alors une sorte de serpent de feu.

- Qu ?! Mille pétards !

Edward recula de quelques pas avant de sortir son arme et la pointer sur moi, mais trop tard : j'avais déjà lancé mon arme incandescente à l'attaque. Il réussit à se protéger en transmutant un mur devant lui.

- Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper avec un simpl… ?!

Je m'étais précipitée sur le mur pour l'attaquer par la gauche, mais je me retrouvai face au canon de son arme.

- Tu sais faire des choses très intéressantes dis-moi…Maintenant que tu n'es pas en mesure de me filer entre les doigts tu vas répondre à mes questions.

- Désolée nabot, mais ce soir tu m'as suffisamment énervée pour que j'accepte d'éclairer ta lanterne.

Il commençait à trembler de colère mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il n'allait pas me tuer.

- On en reparlera demain FullMetal, rentre chez toi avant que je ne change d'avis et te tue.

- Tu ne vas pas me tuer…

- Tss ! Qu'est ce qui te permet de dire ça ?

- Tu as eu de nombreuses occasions de le faire depuis la première nuit, j'ai cru que tu allais vraiment m'étrangler mais tu m'as lâché. Donc si tu voulais vraiment me tuer ce serait déjà fait.

Il baissa son revolver.

- L'autre jour tu m'as dit que tu n'avais tué personne et ensuite tu t'es désignée comme coupable. J'en ai conclu q…

- LA FERME ! Tu…tu ne sais rien !

- Je sais que tu es à moitié humaine…

Je sursautai, le corps tétanisé par une sorte de rage qui me perturbait. Je posai mes pattes sur mes tempes, des larmes se mirent à couler de mes yeux.

- Arrête…arrête de me parler…J-je veux rentrer chez moi…

- Dis nous qui t'a fait ça, et nous t'aiderons !

Ma voix devenait de plus en plus rauque et agressive, un liquide noir commençait à couler de ma gueule. Il était temps de partir. Je crachai un nuage de fumée opaque pour me laisser une chance de m'enfuir sans qu'Edward ne puisse me suivre. Il se mit à tousser et me chercher à tâtons.

- Korf ! Chimère ! A-attends !

- Demain, j'ai dit.

Et une fois de plus je pris la fuite, bavant de plus en plus cette substance sombre qui me prenait la gorge de sa saveur faisandée. Je rentrai chez moi au plus vite et me précipitai dans ma chambre.

- Empyr ! Où sont les seringues ?!

Plus je cherchais avec Empyr, plus j'avais du mal à maîtriser mes mouvements. Cette chose noire qui jaillissait abondamment de ma gueule se collait à mes écailles et me grimpait sur la tête tandis que mes griffes se mettaient à pousser. Je trouvai enfin la boîte de seringues et m'en enfonçai une dans le cou.

J'avais jusqu'à cet instant cru que mon cœur finirait par sauter de ma poitrine, quelle peur…

Ma respiration ralentissait et ma vue commençait à se troubler. Je regardai Empyr qui me surveillait, très inquiet de mon état, puis tout me quitta d'un coup. Je m'écroulai sur le sol de la chambre et ma forme chimérique s'estompa en un instant comme consumée par elle-même.

Un faible écho me parvenait, et s'amplifiait lentement, de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que je revienne à moi. Empyr aboyait, assis devant ma tête à me lécher en même temps le visage.

- Uhh…Empyr…Combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente ?

J'arrachai la seringue de mon cou et me relevai en vacillant. Le soleil s'était levé depuis déjà longtemps. Je pris la montre dans le tiroir du guéridon, il était 14h passées.

- J'ai dû vider la seringue…Mais au moins je n'ai tué personne.

J'enlevai la poche de ma cuisse et allai m'habiller. Après quoi je fis un peu de rangement et de ménage.

Au même moment chez les Elric.

- Frangin, je peux entrer ?

- Mhhh…Ouais.

Al entra dans le bureau de son frère qui n'était pas sorti de cette pièce de la journée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Ed ?

- Si ça va, je voulais travailler un peu…

Alphonse vint près de son frère et le regardait signer des documents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais réintégrer l'armée.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, je doute que tu aies besoin de livres et d'un paquet de dossiers de l'armée pour signer 3 malheureuses feuilles. Tu t'es encore disputé avec Ariane ?

- Non, je ne suis pas allé rendre visite à Jill depuis que j'ai cette mission. Ça a un peu calmé Ariane, bien que je pense qu'elle n'aime pas cette fille.

- Ariane a un sale caractère bien à elle, on n'y peut pas grande chose, dit Alphonse avec ironie.

- Alphonse, tu ne l'aimes pas toi non plus…

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai vue que quand tu l'as invitée et elle n'a pas tellement parlé avec nous.

- On l'invitera à nouveau quand j'en aurai terminé avec ma mission.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

21 Juin, Resembool à 23h40

Edward attendait, assis sur un banc dans la zone où il cherchait la nuit précédente. Il tira sa montre à gousset.

- Ca fait un moment que j'attends…Elle ne viendra certainement pas, râlait-il en serrant les poings.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'il était beau ce ciel de Resembool, son regard se perdait parmi les constellations, soudain une ombre traversant le ciel le fit redescendre sur terre.

- La voilà !

Il poursuivit cette ombre qui disparut entre les habitations. Il se mit à chercher dans tous les recoins sombres où j'aurais pu me cacher. Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche il retourna sur son banc en se disant qu'il avait du voir un oiseau nocturne.

- Hé, Ed.

- Hein ?!

Il se retourna sur le banc. Une grande mâchoire munie de crocs acérés se referma à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il resta immobile un instant, tétanisé.

- Hé hé, bravo, presque 1 centimètre de plus et je t'arrachais ce beau visage.

- RHHH ! Mais bordel, ça va pas la tête ?!

Je lui adressai un regard menaçant, tel un prédateur.

- Je t'ai dit que je te donnerais des informations, mais ce ne sera pas sans mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Que si tu ne sors pas ton arme pour te défendre, je te tue.

- Tu n'oseras pas… !

Edward bondit pour éviter ma queue que j'abattis sur le banc, qui se plia sous la puissance du coup. Il prit la fuite mais je le rattrapai et lui barrai la route.

- Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir, alchimiste, dis-je d'un air sombre.

Je levais la patte et d'un coup il saisit la crosse du revolver dans son manteau, me pointa le canon dessus, ferma les yeux et appuya sur la détente.

_Remerciements à mon nouveau correcteur Shruikan pour son aide, et désolée à Nina-sama de t'avoir remplacée. _

_Je tiens par ailleurs à préciser aux lecteurs que dans ce chapitre et le précédent il y a 2 indices sur la suite de l'histoire._


	7. Besoin de changement

Réponse à Kiku-chan : Jill est loin d'être parfaite, désoler

_Réponse à Kiku-chan : Jill est loin d'être parfaite, désolée. XD C'est un personnage au caractère difficile à cerner car très changeant. Elle peut être une personne fragile et timide, la seconde suivante une impitoyable tueuse. Elle veut être quelqu'un de bien mais avec le temps elle a dû accepter d'être une bête et agit comme tel, en bref il y a beaucoup de contradictions dans son personnage (en revanche je ne nie pas que je me suridentifie dans mon personnage XD)._

Chapitre 6, Besoin de changement.

Tout se tut. Rien ne bruit, rien ne remue. La nuit dormait, le silence planait. Edward avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux, sa main tremblait. Mais il fallait bien les ouvrir pour découvrir le corps sans vie de la chimère.

- Pardon…

Il hésita un instant puis ouvrit les yeux. Personne, pas même quelques gouttes de sang.

- Rhh….CHIMEREEE !!

De là où j'étais, j'entendis son cri. Je sortis de ma cachette un peu plus loin, il me vit et se mit aussitôt à me poursuivre.

- Arrête ! Merde.

Je me précipitai hors du village et me jetai dans un champ de maïs. Edward stoppa, hésitant, devait-il y aller ?

Cachée dans le champ, voyant qu'il ne me suivait plus, je repris un instant ma forme humaine. Il fallait bien l'attirer à moi pour lui parler sans risquer d'être vue par un des soldats qui patrouillaient. Edward fit un bond en entendant un cri féminin en provenance du champ.

- C'est pas vrai ?!

Il s'élança dans le champ, s'arrêta au milieu, cherchant d'où le cri pouvait venir.

Je surgis dans son dos, immobilisant ses jambes avec ma queue, lui tenant les bras afin d'éviter de prendre des coups et lui plaquai vite une patte sur la bouche pour qu'il ne crie pas.

- Quand on tire, normalement on ouvre les deux yeux.

Je lui léchai la joue, soufflant d'air air sadique « Je t'ai tué, alchimiste ». Son corps tout entier tremblait comme une feuille, peut-être se demandait-il ce que j'avais l'intention de lui faire. Je posai ma tête contre sa joue en retirant ma patte de sa bouche.

- Je te laisse me poser une question et après je te les donnerai, ces informations.

Il me paru bien mal à l'aise, il me regarda et réfléchit un petit instant.

- J-je veux savoir…pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?

- Bonne question, je m'y attendais pas…Mhh…Tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus si je te libère ?

- Non.

Je le lâchai et m'assis à côté de lui, il fit de même.

- Pour tout te dire alchimiste, je ne t'ai pas tué car quelqu'un m'a dit que tu es un humain digne de confiance, et m'a laissé entendre que j'avais besoin de me faire des amis…ce qui n'est pas tellement faux.

- Alors tu veux que l'on devienne amis ?

Il avait l'air très surpris par ce que je venais de lui dire, moi, je regardais dans le vide, pensive.

- Je pense…

- C'est que…désolé, Chimère, mais dans cette mission tu es plutôt censée être mon ennemie…

- Ton « Ennemie »… voilà ce que je suis, soupirai-je en fermant les yeux.

- En principe…seulement.

- Bon. On va pas prendre racine ici.

Je me levai et le saisis par le bras pour qu'il se lève.

- Écoute moi bien. Tu es le seul humain à être encore en vie après avoir entendu le son de ma voix, et tu seras le premier à découvrir d'où je viens.

- Qu… ? C-comment tu peux affirmer ça ?

- J'y viens. Demain, tu te rendras à la caserne et tu demanderas le plus d'informations possible sur le nom de Crew, insiste particulièrement pour qu'on te ramène des documents de Central.

- Crew ? Je…j'ai déjà vu ce nom quelque part…

Je pris Edward contre moi et le serrai comme avec l'intention de le protéger. Lui, demeura sous le choc, qu'est-ce que je lui faisais ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ?

La température commençait à augmenter, Edward sentait son corps brûler de l'intérieur à chaque bouffée d'air. Il souffrait terriblement, sa peau ainsi que tout le reste de son corps brûlaient comme s'il n'était autre que le combustible de ce brasier infernal en lui. Tout se réduisait en cendres autour de lui, il hurlait de douleur, il ne sentait plus son corps, mais que cette chaleur, ces flammes qui le tuaient dans une souffrance si intense que personne ne pouvait y résister.

- AAAAHHH !!

- He là, du calme Edward !

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, dans sa chambre qu'il reconnaissait à peine et vit Ariane qui le retenait.

Impossible ! Il était mort ! Il posa ses mains sur son visage et les regarda ensuite, rien, pas une marque de brûlure, « Une illusion… ? » se dit-il en touchant ses cheveux.

- Ed…tu te sens bien ?

- Ariane, que s'est-il passé ?

Il reçut une grande gifle de la part d'Ariane qui se mit à pleurer.

- Pauvre idiot ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je voulais seulement t'aider, moi…Mustang m'a tout raconté…Si j'avais été là ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça.

Edward prit les mains d'Ariane.

- En effet. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de ma mission. Mais il valait mieux que je la fasse seul.

- Edward. Si tu veux savoir, cette nuit les soldats ont aperçu des flammes et t'ont entendu hurler. Ils t'ont trouvé inconscient, nu, au milieu d'un champ brûlé et quant à l'arme qu'on t'a confié elle avait totalement fondu.

- …Pardonne-moi, Ariane, je dois repartir, j'ai d'urgentes recherches à faire.

Elle plaqua Edward contre le lit en criant :

- Hors de question ! Tu restes là et TU TE REPOSES ! Si c'est si urgent je peux le faire pour toi, mais tu restes couché !

Il la regardait d'un air insistant qui la faisait hésiter.

- Si tu le veux, aide-moi cette fois, mais ne te mêles pas du sujet de mes recherches.

- Tu devrais rester coucher…

- Mais si je me sens mal tu seras là pour t'occuper de moi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et discuta un moment avec elle pour la rassurer et la convaincre de le laisser faire ses recherches.

2 heures plus tard.

- Ariane, sors de là, je bosse…

A sa demande une salle et un bureau ont été mis à la disposition d'Edward pour ses recherches, Mustang lui avait apporté le peu de documents sur le nom de Crew qu'il avait avec lui. Edward avait aussi exigé que le service des renseignements de Central lui apporte le plus de documents possible sur le sujet dans la journée. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps et s'était mis à travailler dès qu'on lui apporta un article de journal traitant sur le sujet, un petit dossier ne contenant que 2 feuilles et une fois encore la liste des personnes tuées par la chimère. C'était bien peu pour l'instant mais le jeune homme tenait à découvrir ce que voulait la chimère.

- Mais mon chéri je m'inquiète pour toi, si tu fais encore un malaise ?

- Ariane j'ai besoin de calme pour travailler, d'autant plus que cette recherche est confidentielle. Il t'arrive de penser que j'ai parfois besoin d'être seul un instant ?

- …D'accord, fais-la tout seul ta recherche.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, Il poussa un long soupir et commença par prendre le vieux journal aux pages jaunies que Mustang lui avait laissé. Le meurtre du couple d'alchimistes d'État, les Crew, était annoncé à la une avec une photo des défunts.

Il lut l'article qui était écrit de façon très brève, la scène du crime était très bien décrite mais rien ne concernait le tueur, pourtant sur la liste il était bien écrit que c'était la chimère qui avait tué ces alchimistes, or elle ne tue que d'un trou dans la gorge, mais le couple Crew avait, lui, été retrouvé décapité.

Mais étant donné que l'article datait de l'époque où King Bradley était au pouvoir, la censure était une cause bien probable, les Homonculus étaient-ils cachés derrière ce meurtre ?

Il posa le journal et prit quelques notes suivies de ses opinions à propos de cette censure, il lut ensuite le petit dossier. Il n'y avait que des notes de Mustang sur le sujet, apparemment lui aussi s'était penché sur l'affaire et avait fait un bilan de ce qu'il avait entendu dire à ce sujet, il avait tout d'abord noté avec soin le parcours des Crew avant ce meurtre, en effet les Crew concentraient leurs études sur les chimères et avaient passé l'examen ensemble en présentant leurs créations.

- Mhh… « Avec leurs recherches ils étaient devenus très riches et avaient, 2 ans après l'examen, eu un enfant... » ENFANT ?!

Edward saisit le journal et relut, effectivement rien n'était mentionné à propos de leur enfant, ni d'une famille d'ailleurs. Pour lui c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, la censure ne faisait plus aucun doute il s'était passé quelque chose avec cet enfant. Il releva soigneusement les dates, celle de la parution de l'article et celle où les Crew avaient passé leur examen, avec la naissance 2 ans plus tard le gamin ne devait avoir que 7 ans à la mort de ses parents…

Plusieurs solutions étaient possibles pour expliquer la disparition de cet enfant de plus que les Homonculus y sont pour quelque chose dans cette histoire.

Il reprit la lecture des notes de Mustang, mais plus il lisait plus la colère montait en lui, il se souvenait de ce que les Homonculus lui avaient fait subir à lui et à son frère, il ne pouvait pas travailler comme ça. Il se leva et alla s'allonger sur le petit divan de la pièce et s'endormit aussitôt. Mais il n'était pas encore profondément plongé dans son sommeil qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Eh bien Edward, on fait la sieste au lieu de travailler, demanda Mustang d'un air moqueur en entrant.

- J'ai besoin de calme, répondit le blondinet.

-Allez, viens prendre un thé en attendant, les documents que tu as demandé ne vont pas tarder à sauter dans le train.

- Ok…Merci…

Le blond se leva et suivit Roy dans son bureau, où le thé était déjà prêt.

- Vous êtes allés jusqu'où dans votre recherche ?

- Pas loin…personne ne sait grand-chose sur cette affaire, beaucoup de nos documents ont disparu, bien entendu tu as deviné pourquoi Edward…

- Oui. Vous n'avez rien de plus concernant cet enfant ? Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- On n'en sait trop rien, les Crew ne sortaient jamais de chez eux, ils vivaient dans leur laboratoire construit sous la maison, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre leur fille est née malade d'après un enquêteur l'enfant à pu être dévoré par une des chimères qui se sont échappées. Je n'y crois pas vraiment. Mais de toute façon si la gamine était restée en vie après ça et se serait enfuie, elle serait vite morte.

- Je vois…

Edward baissait la tête comme s'il était concerné par l'affaire, il ne comprenait pas ce que cette chimère voulait lui faire découvrir, elle sortait très certainement du laboratoire des Crew, mais après ça… il pouvait exclure l'idée que l'enfant avait été utilisée comme expérience puisqu'elle était malade.

- Au fait Edward, Tu pourrais aller te changer ?

- Me changer ?

- Oui, maintenant que tu as réintégré l'armée, tu as ton uniforme.

Il y eu un silence puis Edward lança un regard ironique à Mustang :

- Avec la mini jupe ?

- Mini j… (rire) Non.

3 heures plus tard, Edward s'était changé en attendant les documents qui arrivaient enfin à la caserne de province, on remit une mallette à Edward comme si le contenu était très précieux, le soldat qui remis les documents requis entre les mains de blondinet s'excusa à plusieurs reprises en répétant bêtement « Nous avons bien cherché monsieur, il n'y avait rien de plus ».

Edward le remercia tout de même et retourna dans son bureau en pensant que cet homme était bien pessimiste. Il ouvrit la mallette et baissa la tête en tirant seulement 3 malheureuses feuilles :

- Maudits Homonculus, disait-il d'un ton froid.

Il prit la première feuille qui venait, il s'agissait d'un rapport confidentiel des Crew à propos d'une chimère…un rapport destiné à l'ex Général de Brigade Basque Gran. Tout en lisant Edward grinçait des dents, jusque là tout ce qu'il avait pu lire était proche de Nina mais là c'était encore pire les Homonculus étaient, à l'époque, dans le coup, et la possibilité qu'il y ait encore quelques enfoirés au sein de l'armée persistait.

Ces recherches le fatiguaient, il prit la seconde feuille et la lut avec tellement d'ennui qu'il n'avait rien compris ni retenu. Il posa celle-ci pour prendre la dernière, un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce et fit s'envoler toutes les feuilles qui virevoltèrent avant de glisser au sol.

Il se leva avec un air un peu surpris et referma la fenêtre qui était derrière lui. Il revint s'asseoir en ramassant une feuille tombée à côté du bureau.

- Je sais que t'es là alors arrête de jouer et sors de ton trou, dit-il in intéressé.

Il y eu un silence.

- J'ai pas que ça à faire Chimère…

- Tu n'es vraiment pas amusant, humain, râlai-je en me levant de derrière le canapé.

- Désolé je n'ai rien trouvé. Et plus je cherche plus je me pose de questions sur ton compte…

- Ah bon tu dis ça...

Je pris la dernière feuille qui était au sol.

- C'est parce que le plus important était là. Un document à propos de la petite fille Crew. (saute sur le bureau). Trop mignon, née le 12 avril, et avec des soucis respiratoires en plus, c'est pas de chance hein ?

- ?! Donne-moi ça !

Je bondis en arrière quand il se redressa avec l'intention de me prendre la feuille.

- Fini de jouer Edward Elric, c'est l'heure de parler, dis-je du ton très sérieux en déchirant la feuille. Mais on va parler dans un endroit plus discret qu'ici.

Il se jeta sur moi en m'ordonnant d'arrêter ; je levai une jambe et il prit ma patte arrière en pleine poire. Edward s'écroula devant moi, assommé. Je saisis du mieux que je le pouvais son corps inconscient pour le rapporter chez moi.

Edward se réveilla, mais il ne voyait rien, ses yeux étaient bandés, il s'attendait à être ligoté dans un endroit froid et inconfortable, mais il était allongé, sur un lit, les mains attachées dans le dos.

- …Chimère ?

- Enfin réveillé…

J'étais assise par terre contre le lit à attendre qu'il revienne à lui ; je me levai pour me pencher au dessus de lui.

- Quand vas-tu enfin répondre à mes questions… ? Et pourquoi m'avoir attaché… ?

- Mais c'est pour faire durer le suspense blondinet. Quant aux questions tu n'as pas à en poser, car je vais te dire ce que je sais, bien que tu en aies découvert une bonne partie.

- Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à leur fille.

- Oui, j'allais y venir, un peu de patience. Avant tout as-tu vu la pénurie de documents concernant les Crew ? Tout à disparu, je pense que tu sais pourquoi.

- Oui…

- Je ne sais pas ce que me voulaient ces gens, ni si j'ai été créée à cause d'eux. Mais c'est bien moi qui ai tué mes créateurs il y a 10 ans, et je suis contente de l'avoir fait.

- Tu juges qu'ils l'ont mérité, c'est ça ?

- Absolument et je vais te dire pour quelle raison…Mais avant ça…Je veux que tu te laisses faire…

Il sursauta en sentant que je me couchais sur lui en reprenant ma forme humaine, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il commença à bouger un peu la tête mais finalement il me laissa l'embrasser et avait même l'air d'y prendre un certain plaisir. Mais ce baiser n'était pas donné par amour, non, il l'avait accepté parce que c'était une certaine façon de m'excuser et c'était aussi une preuve de plus.

- Edward, j'ai 17 ans et mon nom est Jill Crew.

_Voilà terminé pour l'instant, je mets une pause sur cette fic pour plusieurs raisons :_

_1- Suite à une conversation avec une amie, j'ai décidé de faire une page de manga par chapitre, donc le temps que je dessine celles des 6 précédents chapitres._

_2- Étant donné que cette fic est entre le manga et l'anime, j'aimerais ne pas partir dans un HS avec le manga et aller plus dans les détails à la sortie des tomes 20/21._

_3- Je ne veux pas non plus négliger mes devoirs._

_PS pour Sabine : En plus tu la connais cette Ariane là, blonde aux yeux rouges, oui oui elle a une fic._


	8. Coeur de Palmier

Chapitre 7, Cœur de Palmier.

12 Avril 1907, Central.

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, depuis que je suis levée le ciel est bleu, sans nuages. Mais il est déjà 14h…et je n'ai pas encore vu ni papa, ni maman…

Ils ne sortaient jamais du laboratoire, seulement quand leur supérieur venait à la maison, Monsieur le colonel Raven, je le trouvais bizarre et Empyr aussi il passait son temps à lui aboyer après quand il était là, puis il parlait souvent de choses étranges que je ne comprenais pas comme « pierre philosophale », « guerre civile » ou bien « Homonculus ».

De toute façon, à tous mes anniversaires j'ai attendu, pour rien. Ce serait pareil aujourd'hui alors pourquoi ne pas aller tout de suite jouer dans le jardin avec Empyr qui en ce moment même pleure d'ennui entre mes jambes ?

- Tu veux aller jouer m'amour ?

Empyr se leva comme un petit fou en remuant la queue, j'allais chercher sa balle puis nous sortîmes dans le jardin. Il y avait un immense terrain autour de la maison, papa et maman avaient embauché plein de jardiniers mais ils ne voulaient jamais jouer avec moi et ne parlaient pas plus que les domestiques.

J'envoyais la balle à Empyr qui la rapportait toujours pour que je la lance encore et encore. Après 5 minutes ce n'était plus très marrant alors je lui lançai la balle de toutes mes forces et partis me cacher en vitesse dans l'autre sens.

J'avais trouvé une bonne cachette dans un buisson, de là j'observais Empyr rapporter la balle où je la lui avais lancée. Il la posa et rentra à la maison pour me chercher. Je savais qu'il ne me trouverait pas avant un moment. Je sortis de ma cachette pour aller le chercher quand soudain un magnifique papillon rouge passa juste devant moi. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'une telle couleur, alors je me mis à la suivre en attendant qu'il se pose sur une fleur pour que je puisse l'observer.  
Je le suivis un long quart d'heure avant qu'il ne se pose mais, comme si il m'avait vu, il s'envola vite, je me mis à sa poursuite tel un prédateur quand, subitement, en écrasant le papillon, surgit devant moi un pied.

- Alors c'est toi la petite Jill ? Enchanté.

Un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux sombres et avec d'étranges « vêtements » se penchait vers moi. Je restais silencieuse, encore un peu sous le choc de cette « rencontre » inattendue.

- Et quel âge as-tu aujourd'hui ?

Je me souvenais que je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre ou de me comporter en « enfant » en présence d'un invité et encore moins d'un supérieur. La tension commençait à me couper le souffle.

- J-j'ai 7…ans…

- Oh je vois, tu es une grande fille.

Il posa une main sur ma tête et me caressait légèrement les cheveux, moi, je baissais légèrement la tête, je sentais cette main si maigre, si lourde pour mon faible corps. C'est comme si il m'écrasait le crâne, voyant mon malaise il ôta sa main de ma tête.

- Tu as été gâtée aujourd'hui ?

Ne pouvant pas lui répondre clairement « non », je baissai la tête, ce qui lui fit comprendre ma réponse.

- Je vois…Et bien, moi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il sortit un collier, avec comme pendentif une jolie pierre d'un rouge sombre pour me la tendre. J'approchai ma main gauche et le pris, tandis que ma main droite me tenait la gorge car j'avais encore plus de mal à respirer.

- Joyeux anniversaire, petite humaine.

- Merci…hh…mon…sieur.

- Monsieur ?

Il se redressait pour s'en aller.

- Moi c'est Envy, tâche de ne pas l'oublier d'ici 4 mois. Et quand on se reverra je veux que tu portes ce collier, d'ici là tu as tout intérêt à en prendre soin.

Et il partit, sans prêter la moindre attention à ma crise. Ne respirant déjà plus je m'écroulai lentement dans l'herbe. Je le voyais s'éloigner, ma vue se troublait, alors qu'il disparaissait des domestiques se précipitaient sur moi pour m'aider.

A mon réveil le nuit était déjà tombée, j'étais dans ma chambre, mon masque sur mon visage pour m'aider à respirer, sur la commode ma lampe était allumée et répandait une douce lumière dans la pièce. Je me redressai en retirant mon masque, Empyr dormait entre mes jambes, je scrutai la pièce, déserte, mes parents n'avaient même pas attendu mon réveil pour retourner travailler…Mais je distinguais quelque chose au bout de mon lit, un paquet. Je me demandai si je ne rêvais pas, je vins près du singulier présent. Ce n'était effectivement pas un rêve. On avait bien déposé là un cadeau pour moi. J'épluchai l'offrande sans plus attendre et découvris une très belle robe blanche. Ma surprise était telle que je dus remettre mon masque, mais la fatigue me contraignit à rester sur mon lit. Je pris la robe contre moi en me couchant, j'étais heureuse, heureuse de pouvoir penser au moins une fois me dire que « papa et maman ne me sont pas si indifférents. »

Ce fut la première fois que je reçus un cadeau d'eux pour mon anniversaire, mais aussi la dernière.

82 jours plus tard, 24 Juin 1907, Central.

Enfin je la portais, ma belle robe que j'avais eue 2 mois plus tôt. Ce fut dur de la donner aux femmes de ménage, qui me répétaient qu'elle était déjà propre. Depuis mon anniversaire j'avais également gardé le collier offert par Envy.

Dehors, le temps n'était pas très clément, j'étais restée toute le journée dans ma chambre, sur mon lit à lire des livres d'alchimie, de toute façon, il n'y avait que de ça chez moi. Empyr jouait avec sa balle et, pour ne pas changer, mes parents travaillaient dans le laboratoire. Même si, et c'était bien la première fois, ce matin ma mère avait déjeuné avec moi, on put discuter un moment, vu que je ne sortais jamais, je n'avais rien à lui raconter, alors notre seul sujet de conversation fut les chimères. Elle me disait que leur dernier projet serait certainement le meilleur de leur « carrière » et me proposa même de le voir une fois terminé. L'occasion de passer un minimum de temps avec mes parents étaient les moments où ils me montraient leurs créations, même si ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on partage avec une enfant de 7 ans, je ne pouvais laisser filer cette opportunité.

Il était environ 18 heures et la foudre commençait à frapper Central accompagnée par la pluie. En bas, les domestiques n'étaient plus là, alors qu'il était l'heure de préparer le dîner. Je fis le tour de la maison mais il n'y avait personne, je retournai donc à la cuisine pour me préparer moi-même mon repas. Le temps de la cuisson du riz, je commençai à dresser la table, soudain ma mère arriva et vint vers moi :

- Jill, ma chérie, on a bientôt terminé. Est-ce que tu veux venir voir ?

- Oui, j'arrive maman.

Je déposai doucement l'assiette sur la table et allai éteindre le gaz sous le riz. On laissa Empyr dans le salon car il n'avait pas le droit d'aller au labo. Nous descendîmes donc, sans lui, le long escalier qui allait au sous sol. Mes parents avaient tout éteint, seul de faibles lumières placées près du sol me permettaient de voir où on allait.

Le labo était immense et divisé en plusieurs pièces, il s'étendait sous toute la maison et sous le jardin, si je me souvenais bien.

Dans les escaliers on entendait déjà les cris des chimères et des « composants » qui étaient pourtant isolés au fin fond du sous sol.

J'arrivai avec ma mère dans la pièce principale où travaillaient mes parents. Au centre de la pièce était dessiné un cercle de transmutation, celui dont mes parents et moi nous servions pour tout faire, il était assez compliqué et long à faire, mais d'après mon père c'était « le plus puissant ». Mes parents parlaient entre eux, mais je ne les écoutais pas, je cherchais la fameuse chimère, il n'y en avait aucune…

- Maman, Papa, elle est où votre nouvelle chimère ?

- Je vais la chercher, soupira ma mère.

Elle partit, pour revenir accompagnée d'une bête hideuse, qui rampait au sol, bavait et crachait de la fumée noire à chaque expiration. Le monstre me fixait de ses grands yeux blancs, il avait d'énormes crocs et des griffes menaçantes. Son corps me faisait penser à un crocodile ou un gros lézard, mais celui-ci avait des ailes, comme les dragons dans les histoires que ma gouvernante me racontait. J'étais habituée à voir des chimères effrayantes mais celle-ci me terrifiait tellement que je me réfugiai derrière mon père qui me saisit par le bras.

- Elle n'est pas terminée Jill. Tu vas nous aider à la compléter…

Je reçus un coup dans le dos, on arracha mes vêtements, me mit une chaîne autour du cou, et je fut jetée dans le cercle de transmutation tel un animal qu'on enverrait à l'abattoir. A côté de moi, la chimère me regardait avec empathie. Je perdis connaissance alors qu'une lumière aveuglante, devenant soudain rougeoyante, commençait à nous envelopper.

Dès lors je ne ressentis plus rien, pas de douleur ni plus de bien-être. Je me sentais triste. Je me répétais inlassablement « Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on me fait ? Pourquoi à moi ? »

Après un long moment je pus ouvrir les yeux, j'étais debout, nue, seule, en face d'une immense porte sombre.

- Maman ? Papa ?

- Si tu cherches tes parents tu ne les trouveras pas ici.

- ?! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je regardai dans tout les sens et vis derrière moi, une forme, semblable à celle d'un humain, mais ce n'était pas très distinct.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Je suis au Ciel ?

- Ha ha ha ! C'est une question très pertinente que tu me poses là ! C'est dur à expliquer pour une gamine de ton âge, je suis un tas de choses. On peut m'appeler « Dieu », « Univers », etc… Mais je peux aussi être Toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi, mais mon favori reste « La Vérité ».

- …Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, lui demandai-je en commencent à pleurer.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai faite venir ici. Tu t'es faite transmuter. Normalement ne viennent ici que ceux qui ont voulu réaliser une transmutation humaine.

Un long grincement sinistre retentit derrière moi.

- Tu ne seras pas venue jusque ici pour rien. Je vais quand même te laisser découvrir la vérité.

A cet instant des dizaines de mains sombres et froides me saisirent pour m'attirer vers l'intérieur sombre.

- ?! NON ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Et je fus engloutie par les ténèbres, tellement effrayée que je ne vis que très peu de choses, j'entendais des voix, je voyais des gens, des images d'autres temps, comme si l'encyclopédie la plus complète du monde s'ouvrait devant moi, mais je résistais. Je voulais m'en aller d'ici, je me débattais comme un diable, ces mains me retenaient, m'empêchant de m'enfuir. Tout à coup la pierre que je portais se mit à briller, j'avais oublié qu'elle était toujours sur moi. Brusquement une des mains la saisit et la tira vers le bas.

- AYE ! Arrêtez !! Lâchez-moi !

- Hi hi hi ! Petite humaine. Ça ne te gêne pas que je vienne avec toi ?

- ?!

- Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.

- NOON ! AAAARG !!!

Je ne voyais rien, mais je le sentais, quelque chose pénétrait dans ma peau et je ne pouvais le retenir. J'en souffrais horriblement, et je hurlais à en perdre ma voix. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé après cela, la douleur était trop intense je n'ai pas résisté.

A mon réveil, je reconnus les lumières du laboratoire, j'étais gelée, j'avais mal partout, je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée couchée par terre. Je me redressai en vacillant à 4 pattes mais je glissai sur quelque chose et retombai à plat ventre. Une étrange odeur planait, elle me prenait le nez. Je voulus porter ma main à mon nez pour arrêter cette « agression » mais mon nez avait « changé ». Mes yeux s'étaient déjà faits à l'obscurité, et je découvris que mon corps n'était plus le même. Un monstre, c'est que je suis devenue. J'étais couverte de sang et je ne pus retenir mes larmes face à cette situation, à cet instant j'aurais aimé avoir une crise cardiaque et mourir rapidement, mais je respirais bien, j'étais soignée…

Je me laissai tomber par terre, mais à la place du sol j'atterris sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, sur ma mère ou son cadavre. Le sang, il y en avait partout, sur moi, sur ma mère, sur le sol, les murs et sur mon père plié en deux plus loin. Je poussai un épouvantable cri devant cette scène macabre.

Je m'enfuis de cet enfer de laboratoire et claquai la porte derrière moi, en larmes, effondrée, désespérée. Que faire ? Où aller ?

Empyr m'observait curieusement en pleurant. Je restai plaquée contre la porte à pleurer mes parents, mais je ne parlais plus, je ne poussais plus que des grognements d'animaux, j'en pleurai d'avantage et pensai « Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? ». Puis revinrent mes premières questions « Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on me fait ? Pourquoi à moi ? » Mais je fus coupée par une voix, une voix d'enfant, celle d'un garçon :

- J'ai peur Jill…

Je cherchai tout autour qui avait pu me parler et savoir que c'était moi, mais seul Empyr était à mes pieds et me regardait en pleurant.


	9. L’enfant damnée

_Voilà comme l'indécise que je suis a changé son mode de narration, une fois de plus.__  
__Il se peut que je prenne le temps de réécrire les anciens chapitres, c'est vrai que ça ne fait pas très joli, enfin peut-être qu'il y en a qui aiment puisqu'ils en sont déjà à lire ce chapitre. XD_

_Je tiens également à ajouté que j'ai mis un lien sur le profile vers un dessin de Jill (pour ceux qui ont du mal à se l'imaginer)_.  
_Merci pour votre fidélité et bonne lecture._

Chapitre 9, L'enfant damnée.

- Désolé de te couper la parole mais je ne veux plus rien entendre pour le moment.

A bout, le visage assombri et les poings serrés, Edward était assis sur le lit à côté de la chimère. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de frapper, frapper Envy, frapper les militaires, se frapper lui-même, même les défunts parents de Jill.  
Jill qui était plutôt sereine malgré tout ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter, se pencha vers lui.

- Je comprends. C'est toujours dur de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin sans perdre patience.  
- Désolé.  
- Non, merci beaucoup.  
- Merci ?  
- Je me suis bien amusée à ce jeu du chat et la souris, on recommence ?  
- Q-quoi ? Mais tu as quel âge ?!  
- Biiin 17 ans, désolée, j'aime bien m'amuser quand je croise quelqu'un qui a environ mon âge…A croire que j'ai une part de chien en moi.  
- Peut-être…

Le blond repensait à la petite Nina aussi injustement changée en chimère puis tuée. Puis il « revint » dans le présent et se mit à s'inquiéter du futur de Jill.

- Jill…que veux-tu faire à l'avenir ?  
- Je n'aime pas en parler.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu souhaites redevenir humaine ?  
- Je sais aussi bien que toi que c'est impossible sans pierre philosophale.  
- Oui, mais réponds-moi…  
- Non Edward, je n'ai pas ce genre de projet. Moi, ce que je veux…

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et fixa le plafond, une certaine lueur semblable à de l'espoir était visible dans ses yeux.

- Ce que je veux, c'est que les gens n'aient plus peur de moi…Être acceptée par la population pour ce que je suis…  
- C'est plutôt une sage façon d'envisager ton futur.  
- Sage mais à la limite du possible, il y a eu trop de morts et l'armée est contre moi.  
- C'est vrai que tu as tué beaucoup d'Alchimistes d'Etat.  
- Je ne les ai pas tués !  
- Pas la peine de me mentir Jill…  
- Je ne mens pas…je…il m'arrive de perdre le contrôle, dit la chimère en baissant les oreilles.  
- Tu perds le contrôle ?  
- Depuis que je suis passée de l'autre côté, il y a quelque chose en moi. Dès que je panique ou suis gravement blessée… « ça sort ».  
- « ça sort » ?  
- S'il te plaît, Edward, je ne veux pas en parler…c'est trop tôt.

Le jour se levait dehors et les premiers rayons éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur rosée. Jill se leva, alla chercher des vêtements et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle en sortit 2 minutes plus tard sous son apparence humaine.

- Si j'étais, toi je retournerais à la caserne avant qu'Ariane découvre ta disparition.  
- La caser…MILLE PETARDS ! Elle va me buter !

Edward sauta du lit.

- Ca ne te gêne pas si je passe par la fenêtre ?  
- Fais comme chez toi.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans ma rue avant de foncer vers le centre du village à vive allure.

Au même moment à la caserne.

- Ariane…hé Ariane…  
- Hein ? Q-quoi ? Oh…Mustang.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais endormie dans le couloir ?  
- J'attends Edward…  
- Si tu voulais dormir, tu pouvais demander une chambre.  
- Ce n'était pas nécessaire…

La blonde se frotta les yeux en se levant et s'étira avec un petit sourire, comme si elle avait passé une bonne nuit.

- Va prendre un petit déjeuner à la cantine.  
- Pourquoi pas, j'arrive, je vais chercher Ed.

Mustang lui adressa un sourire avant de s'en aller, les mains dans les poches. Elle alla devant la porte du bureau, y frappa 3 coups mais personne ne répondait. Elle poussa timidement un « Edward tu es là ? ». Elle reposa sa question en insistant plus mais finit par ouvrir la porte, tant pis si Edward l'engueulait. Mis la pièce était vide, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, quelques feuilles étaient par terre. Elle avança lentement vers le bureau, l'absence d'Edward l'inquiétait mais elle resta silencieuse, sa curiosité lui disait de s'intéresser aux papiers pour connaître la raison de l'absence d'Edward. Elle prit la feuille où Edward avait noté quelques informations « capitales » qu'il avait trouvé, et lut en silence.

- Tu me cachais donc une chimère, Edward…mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial pour te mettre dans cet état…

Ariane remarqua les bouts de papiers déchirés par terre et les rassembla.

- Je parie que ça c'est important.

Elle frappa dans ses mains, prit les bouts de papiers qui se recollaient entre ses doigts, puis lut. Elle sourit et déchira la feuille.

- Je savais que notre nouvelle voisine était louche. Ce monstre ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.  
- Bonjour Ariane.  
- Ed ! T'étais où ?!

Le jeune homme entra dans le bureau et vint poser un plateau sur la table basse à côté du divan.

- J'étais allé chercher le petit déjeuner. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je m'absente que ça te donne le droit de fouiner dans le résultat de mes recherches !  
- A quoi t'attendais-tu ?! Tu m'as tout caché, mais t'inquiète pas, je vais lui régler son compte à cette fille et on sera tranquilles !  
- Hors de question. Je te défends de t'en prendre à Jill. Elle n'est pas méchante, juste différente.  
- Différente ? C'est un monstre, Edward !  
- Je me demande laquelle est la plus monstrueuse de vous deux. Arrête de dire des bêtises et viens manger.

Ariane s'assit à côté d'Edward et se prépara un thé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, cette garce, pour que tu prennes sa défense ?  
- Tu te souviens de l'affaire de Shou Tucker et sa fille ?  
- Même si je n'étais pas à Central, je connais cette affaire…  
- Eh bien Jill est dans ce cas…sauf que là j'ai l'impression que les Homonculus sont derrière tout cela.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'elle ?  
- L'aider.  
- Tu es naïf.  
- Non, je suis juste. Et tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi.  
- Fais ce que tu veux de cette chose, mais Mustang sera après toi, tu ferais mieux de la buter.  
- Je trouverai une solution, je lui parlerai…  
- Tu sais que je ne t'aiderai pas ?  
- Si c'est pour te revoir s'allonger sur son bureau, je préfère que tu ne m'aides pas.  
- M-mais je me suis pas allongée parce que je le voulais ! C'est pour qu'il nous foute la paix et qu'on puisse vivre tranquillement ici.

La petite remarque d'Edward avait marché, ils terminèrent le petit déjeuner dans le calme. Edward prit soin d'emporter tout les documents avec lui pour les cacher. Mais il savait bien que ce calme ne durerait pas et qu'il devrait nécessairement parler de l'identité de Jill à Mustang d'ici les 3 prochains jours. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de son intention d'inviter à nouveau Jill.

- Ariane, ça te dérange pas trop si je veux inviter Jill à manger demain soir ?  
- Et elle, elle nous invite quand ?  
- Tu crois que c'est si simple pour elle ?  
- Tsss…bin invite-la, mais je te préviens, c'est Al qui fait la cuisine.  
- Tu verras ça avec lui. Au fait, si tu pouvais éviter de lui parler de…ce qu'on sait sur elle.  
- Ok mais tu sais que je n'aime pas lui mentir.  
- Je préfère ça, au moins lui regarde Jill comme si elle était normale.  
- Vachement normale oui.  
- Ariane…  
- Désolée…elle m'inspire pas confiance cette fille…elle a quelque chose de malveillant.  
- Tu rêves…

Edward se remémorait les paroles de Jill sur la « chose » qui la poussait à tuer, mais il préférait garder ça pour lui pour éviter qu'Ariane s'en prenne à elle.

24 Juin, Centre de Central City à 03h30.

Un homme couvert d'un long manteau noir courait dans les rues. Où allait-il ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Il savait seulement qu'il fuyait pour sauver sa peau. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir, juste fuir. Il tenait son bras droit qui n'était plus rattaché à sa peau que par un maigre lambeau de chair et semait derrière lui les torrents de sang qui se déversaient de son macabre fardeau. Une piste trop facile à suivre pour son tortionnaire. Epuisé, notre pauvre homme s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle à l'angle d'une rue. Il n'espère qu'une chose, du renfort, il avait bien essayé de hurler et appelé à l'aide, mais plutôt que de recevoir de l'aide, les civils en fermaient leurs volets tant ils étaient terrifiés. Il le savait, son sort était scellé. Une jeune fille vêtue de noir sauta d'un toit derrière lui, elle avait des longs cheveux gris sombre avec une jolie mèche rose. Son regard était aussi vide et froid que celui d'un mort et sa peau si pâle que l'on pourrait la croire blanche. Son visage restait neutre face à l'homme en détresse épouvanté par cette enfant en apparence innocente.

- Quand vas-tu te résigner et accepter ta mort, le vieux ?  
- S-sale monstre, pourquoi en avez-vous après moi ?  
- Parce que je dois tuer les Alchimistes…tous les Alchimistes…eux et leurs créations…ce ne sont que des aberrations de la race humaine…mais je vais y remédier.  
- Vous êtes le Diable…  
- Le Diable ? C'est trop d'honneur.

Des lames plus aiguisées que des rasoirs surgirent d'entre les cheveux de la fille, qui se mit à sourire.

- Je suis le châtiment incarné, celle qui choisit les damnés et les punis, Damn, c'est le nom que l'on m'a donné, mais moi je préfère de loin…Birth…ce nom sonne comme quand je déchire la chair de mes victimes !

Les lames s'allongèrent en une fraction de seconde pour transpercer l'homme, qui évita à temps l'attaque mais chuta. Il se mit à ramper en arrière dans la ruelle pour fuir cette fille à la chevelure meurtrière.

- C'en est fini de toi, oyasuminasai, Renkinjutsu…  
- A-attends ! AAAHH Nooon ! AAAARG !

La tête tomba lourdement des épaules de l'Alchimiste. Les redoutables lames disparurent dans la chevelure de la fille qui fit demi-tour pour s'en aller.

- Ohlàlà, que de bruit pour une gamine aussi rachitique.

Elle leva les yeux vers une terrasse plongée dans l'obscurité. Une silhouette humaine en sauta en effectuant une lente vrille et tomba silencieusement sur la pointe des pieds.

- Ah, t'étais là, l'ancêtre.  
- La ferme, on t'a jamais appris à respecter tes aînés, sale morveuse ?  
- Urusei.  
- Et tu t'excuses même pas de me réveiller ? Tu crois que ça me fout de bonne humeur d'me faire tout le temps réveiller par toi et ta mèche rose ridicule ?  
- Aïe ! Arrête ! Laisse mes cheveux, Envy ! Désolée de t'avoir réveillé…

Envy lâcha les cheveux de la jeune fille, qui se massa le front en tremblotant. Il était évident qu'elle le craignait, même si elle était capable de se défendre. Il se mit à marcher pour chercher un autre coin où dormir et elle le suivit.

- Tu me trouves quelqu'un d'autre à tuer ?  
- Et qui ?! T'as buté tout les alchimistes que t'as vu à Central, la souffreteuse.  
- Tu dois en connaître qui habitent ailleurs…  
- Ouais j'en connais…j'en connais un très intéressant même…

Il se mit à sourire et regarda Birth d'un air sadique.

- Tu vas bien t'amuser avec lui, Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist.  
- C'est parfait. Où est-il ?, demanda-t-elle en souriant également.  
- Dans un patelin au sud du pays, Resembool.


End file.
